


Time After Time

by subcircus



Category: Highlander: The Raven, NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subcircus/pseuds/subcircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a party, two old friends bump into each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time After Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bring the Happy.

Ducky looked around the room, scanning the party guests for a familiar face, until his eyes locked with those of an attractive young blonde. He crossed the room, a large smile on his face.

"Amanda," he purred.

"Donald," Amanda replied with genuine pleasure and a smile that mirrored his.

*-*  
_Scotland, 1966_

_Amanda looked around the room, scanning the party guests for a familiar face, until her eyes locked with those of an attractive young blonde. She crossed the room, a large smile on her face._

_"Donald," she purred._

_"Amanda!" Ducky replied with genuine pleasure and a smile that mirrored hers._

*-*

"Last time we met, I was the younger," Ducky said with a grin as he handed her a glass of wine.

"You still are," Amanda replied. She leaned in and kissed him.

"Oh, well, indeed!" Ducky blushed a little, suddenly a little flustered. Despite their shared past, it had been quite some time since such an attractive woman had made advances. And although he knew her true age, he also knew that everyone in the room only saw a young woman kissing the mature pathologist.

"Let's get out of here," Amanda suggested, nodding her head in the direction of the door. Ducky just nodded and they began maneuvering their way from the room.

When they reached the hall, Amanda slipped into the cloakroom to fetch her coat, leaving Ducky for a moment. Tony sidled up to him and leaned in conspiratorially.

"She's a niece, right? A really affectionate niece," he said. Ducky tutted.

"Anthony, I'm not dead yet, you know."


End file.
